


I'll be watching your back, kiddo!

by torifrazer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, and he's hella jealous, gabriel is a cute little badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an old, majestic archangel. But not even the most majestic archangel that never cared about anyone can't resist Sam Winchester's cute puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching your back, kiddo!

**Author's Note:**

> My first english fanfiction ever. I hope you guys like it! :)

Gabriel was old. Not that it was visible or even /there/ to notice it, but he was. He had seen a lot of wars. He had seen so many people shooting each other, hugging each other, helping each other. He had never had a reason to get in contact with the little humans. Sure, even an archangel needs some fun at some boring point (the heaven was always boring, there was no way this was discussable), but he had never felt something for them. He just didn't care. They were creatures just like the others. They weren't any better than dogs or horses. He wouldn't even be sure if some of them were humans, because they were all acting like demons. Hating each other, hurting each other.  
He started to have fun with them after a while. They were easy to manipulate, easy to hurt and if he got them to cry, his day was perfect. It wasn't what his job as archangel had meant, but he was never the one to follow rules. He would never be someone to follow the rules. But sometimes things change, sometimes someone appears and throws your life in front of a bus. At least that was what it felt like. 

When the archangel first heard of the Winchesters, Mary had been dead for only four years. John and his sons were in North Dakota and he had the pleasure to be there at the same time. He watched them for a while when John left. It was a simple goodbye. Rules for the older one to remember and a soft stroke over the hair for the younger one. Gabriel knew that they were about four and ten at that time.  
It was December at that time, almost Christmas. He remembered it like it was yesterday. The brothers spent some time outside, even if their father had forbidden it. Dean couldn't resist his little brother’s cute puppy eyes. He helped him to build a snowman, made him threw some snowballs against the window of their motel room.  
Gabriel knew why he did it. Sam’s laugh was the most beautiful thing he had heard in all that time. He seemed to be a quiet boy and it seemed to be even harder to make him laugh, but every time he did, Dean’s face suddenly brightened up like he was proud of himself that he was the one who made Sam laugh. 

As Dean disappeared back in to talk to his dad on the phone, the smile didn't fade from Sam’s face as he knelt down and started to build a little wall out of snow, humming a song from a tv show. Gabriel couldn't stay where he was anymore. He got closer to him, squating down next to him and rescuing a little bit of the wall from breaking. Sam jumped and looked up at him with so much fear in his eyes, that it hurt Gabriel like nothing did ever before.  
"Hey, little one.", he greeted the boy with a charming smile. "What are you building?"  
"I'm not allowed to talk with strangers.", Sam answered, looking down at the snow and running his little hands through it.  
"Your brother said that?"  
"No. Dad."  
Gabriel couldn't say anything about that. He let out an almost unhearable sigh and nodded. "Alright then. But you should probably get back in. You don't want to get a cold before Christmas, do you?"  
He had stood up while talking, sending him another smile, before walking down the parking lot.  
Dean didn't believe Sam that 'the nice man with the teddy bear eyes' just disappeared into nowhere within half of a second. Sam just wasn't allowed to play outside anymore. 

It was easy for Gabriel to sneak into the motel room in the night between the 24. and the 25. December. It took him around a second to place the present on the table in the living room, Sam’s name clearly visible on it. It was placed next to the other two presents, one for Sam and one for Dean, obviously wrapped by their father, because it didn't look as bad as the wrapping of the presents the kids wrap in by themselves, but it still was wrapped in one old, wet newspaper. The names of the kids wrote down fast, but readable.  
The present Gabriel left for Sam was different. It was wrapped in real Christmas wrapping paper with little Christmas trees and reindeers on it and a big bow on top of it. It wasn't something special. He had asked the cashier in the shop what would be a good present for his four year old nephew and he was handed a box with cars in it.  
Of course, he watched the next morning. Watching Dean getting up immediatly and checking for presents warmed his heart, but it was soon shattered again as Dean needed three different trys to wake Sam up and tell him that there actually were presents. It made him cross his arms as Sam asked twice if Dean was sure and if it was worth to get up for it.  
Gabriel didn't leave until Sam was smiling again, happily playing with the cars. The book from his father was laying next to him, ignored and uninteresting.

It was just two years later, when the archangel actually took actions in the life of the younger Winchester again. It was a cold, rainy day in October, but Sam was outside on the playground, swinging with his thoughts wide away. Dean was in the motel, just ten minutes away from the playground. Sam had to promise him that he would call him if there was a problem and that he wouldn’t leave the playground without Dean’s permission. And maybe that was the problem.  
Sam didn’t saw the boys coming. Three of them, all around nine or ten years old, definitely older than Sam. They pushed him off of the swing laughing and took the car, which he carried around in his jacket, away from him. It was his favorite from the box that Gabriel had given to him two years ago. Sam didn’t cry. He just sat down on a park bench next to the playground, looking down at his open shoelaces. Gabriel couldn’t stand that picture. He went up to the bench and knelt down in front of him, starting to tie the shoelaces up, sending him a cheering smile. “You should get your car back.”  
Sam shook his head rapidly. “I can’t. They are so much bigger than I am! They are gonna smash me..”  
“Bullshit, Sammy.”, Gabriel shook his head as well and still smiled at him. “You can do it, don’t worry. I’ll be watching your back, kiddo.”  
And Sam did it. His little hand was wrapped around the car in his pocket as he took Dean’s hand as his brother came to pick him up. Sure, Dean didn’t understand. 

Gabriel kept watching over the Winchester boys, especially Sam. He didn’t know why he did that or how he managed it to not get caught by John, but for him the risk was definitely worth it. He enjoyed it to hear Sam laugh or to see him happy and he was proud as the boy decided to go his own way, instead of following his father like Dean did it. At first the archangel had something for Dean too. The eldest of the Winchester sons, the bravest and the strongest, but after a while Dean seemed to become more like his father, following him like a dog, wearing the same clothes, listening to the same music. Sure, he could understand it. Dean wanted attention, because usually, and that was something that surprised Gabriel more than anything else, Sam got the attention from their dad. Maybe it wasn’t a way Dean would wish for, but he did. His ‘rebellious’ acting made John angry, made him focus on Sam, trying to convince him to join the family business instead of following his dreams to become a lawyer.  
But Sam took his own path (with a little of Gabriel’s help, but it was nothing that would matter), even when his dad turned his back to him, telling him if he would go now, he doesn’t take him back.  
Gabriel spent hours of hours, nights of nights next to Sam, talking to him and telling him that it was /his/ decision and that his dad wasn’t allowed to talk him into it. Sam believed and trusted him like he had been since he first met him when he was four. 

 

But of course, the humans disappointed him again. They always did. Sam was never like the other stupid humans, but Gabriel didn’t see how much he had changed. He was a strong boy and he knew what he wanted, but he still had this really terrible family issues and when Dean came to pick him up, so they could look for their dad together, Sam went with him. After he said goodbye to his longest friend.  
“Gabe?”  
“Hm?”  
“You are angry, right?”  
Gabriel looked up from his beer, staring into Sam’s big puppy eyes, before a sigh escaped from his mouth. “No, I’m not.”  
“You are disappointed.”, Sam guessed and Gabriel didn’t answer, what made Sam realize how right he was about that. “Please, Gabe, you need to understand! It’s about my family. They need my help!”  
“That’s why they told you to never come back?”  
“Nobody knew it would turn out like this.”  
“You don’t even know if your father is in danger!”, Gabriel spit out angrily, slamming his glass onto the table. It was a wonder that it didn’t break.  
“There’s enough evidence to-“  
“You know what, Sam?”, Gabriel got up from the bar, looking at him with a complete neutral expression. “Do whatever you want. It’s your life. If you want to waste it for your stupid brother and your stupid father, do it. But I’ve always warned you.”  
He turned around, leaving the boy sitting at the bar. If he looked back now, he would give up another time, sitting back down and ordering another beer for Sam and himself. But this time it was just enough. He was done with it. Done with Sam. Done with his brother. Done with his father. He turned his back to the Winchesters like Dean and John did it with Sam not a long time ago. 

*

“Why would you do that to me?”  
The question seemed to suck out the air of the room, messing up the two people in it. Gabriel didn’t know if it was Sam who had just asked or if it was himself.  
Sam was standing in the middle of the room, obviously not sure if he should sit down or not. There were not many possibilities. The old, almost breaking chair in the back of the room or the free seat next to Gabriel on the couch. And Sam looked like it was the last thing he would do to sit down next to Gabriel.  
“Sam…”, Gabriel started and cleared his throat, turning his gaze away. How could he explain? Sorry I killed your brother at least 100 times, but I was just so angry because you left me alone for your family? Sorry I tried to kill you at least two times, but I was just disappointed because I thought you were different? Probably not what Sam wanted to hear.  
“I know you were disappointed, because I left, but it’s no fucking reason to kill or torture my family and me!”, Sam seemed upset and Gabriel, who had hated him for a long time now, felt his heart clenching together. Yeah, he had wanted to hurt Sam, because he was angry, but to see Sam so hurt and upset now, literally broke his heart.  
“Sam, listen, it’s-“  
“If you now say, ‘it’s not what it looks like’, I’m going to shoot you. It may not kill you, but at least it will hurt as hell!”, Sam reached out for his pocket, but Gabriel stopped him with a movement of his hand.  
He slowly got up from the couch, walking towards Sam until he was almost standing right in front of him. He was a lot shorter than Sam, so he had to look up to him, but it wasn’t hard to place his hand in Sam’s neck, pulling him down and locking his lips with his own.  
Sam backed away at first, but Gabriel wasn’t going to give up. He pulled him into another kiss and after a few seconds Sam /finally/ kissed him back, his big hands placed on Gabriel’s hips. He was shoved up against the wall by the taller man and their tongues were fighting, none of them wanted to give up to the other. Their kiss was filled with passion and madness, but it was okay for both them, since none of them was alone with their feelings.  
“Didn’t know you can take control, Sammy…”, Gabriel panted between their kisses and smirked, taking a tight grip in Sam’s hair and making him moan with it.  
“Shut up or I’m seriously gonna kick you out.”, was Sam’s only answer and their lips were locked to another kiss. Gabriel just chuckled.

They ended up on the couch, Gabriel on top of Sam, naked and sweaty. With each of Sam’s moans the archangel got more passionately, trying to find every little spot on Sam’s body to send him to heaven and back.  
“Ah, Gabriel…uhg, fuck..”, Sam moaned, his big puppy eyes closed for a few seconds, before he reopened them and watched what Gabriel was doing to him. Soft lips wrapped around his member, the brown headed hair bobbing up and down in pace that got faster with every move and the brown eyes which were looking up to him with the most lustful expression Sam had ever seen in his life. Gabriel was sex pur, nobody could deny that. At least Sam couldn’t.  
He buried his hands in the brown hair, leading him a little bit in the rhythm of the thrusts of his hips until his head fell back with a loud, deep moan of Gabriel’s name and he came deep into Gabriel’s throat. The older man swallowed with a smirk.  
He crawled back up on Sam, intertwining their lips and burying one of his hands in his hair. Sam answered the kiss with the same passion, but they slowed down a little after a while, the kiss getting more lovingly instead of passionately.  
“I didn’t imagine your lips to be so perfect…”, Sam mumbled against Gabriel’s mouth and said person raised his eyebrows.  
“Did you expect it to feel like hell? Come on, Sammy.”, he rolled his eyes and pecked his lips another time. 

They spent the rest of the day like this. Sometimes deep in lust and passion, sometimes just hanging on top of each other and sharing soft, lovely kisses. When Gabriel got up to take a drink, Sam followed him, but instead of pulling out a glass for himself, he knelt down next to his jacket and looked through the pockets.  
“What are you doing?”, Gabriel leaned against the counter and watched him, once and then taking a sip from his water.  
“Hang on…”, Sam looked through another pocket until he finally pulled something, holding it out for Gabe in his fist. “Tell me if you know it.”  
Gabriel frowned, but took the thing from Sam’s hand. He felt the cold metal and automatically knew what it was. As he opened his hand, the little car was laying in his hand. The color was almost gone and at some points it had fallen down too much, but Gabriel could never not remember this one.  
“You were the one who told me to get it back on the playground, right? You were the one to give it to me in first place, weren’t you?”  
“How do you know? I looked different back then. I changed my look when you turned 16.”, Gabriel said, still looking down at the car.  
“It was just a feeling…and you seem to always keep the same eyes.”, Sam chuckled and took the car away from him, back into the pocket of his jacket. He was standing right in front of Gabriel and pulled him closer at his hips. “I’m sorry for disappointing you.”  
“You really got into the family business, didn’t you? You would never give it up again.”, Gabriel mumbled and looked up at him. The light smile on Sam’s face was almost invisible as he shook his head. 

“Well…”, the archangel got up on his tiptoes and cupped Sam’s cheeks with his hands, his lips just millimeters away from the other ones. “I’ll be watching your back, kiddo.”


End file.
